Question: Ashley bought a new belt at the store when they were having a $25\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the belt was $$46$, how much did Ashley pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$46$ $\times$ $25\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $25\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{25}{100}$ which is also equal to $25 \div 100$ $25 \div 100 = 0.25$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.25$ $\times$ $$46$ $ = $ $$11.50$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Ashley paid. $$46$ $-$ $$11.50$ $ = $ $$34.50$ Ashley paid $$34.50$ for the belt.